Paramount Television Network
The Paramount Network, normally known as Paramount, is an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1981 as part of . Paramount Network is owned by and is part of . Corporate headquarters are in 5555 Melrose Avenue, Los Angeles and the company's news operations are also centered in Los Angeles. Entertainment programming offices are in New York City, New York, adjacent to the Paramount studios and the corporate headquarters of Viacom Media Networks. Most part of Paramount's programming is produced by and imported from the channels like , and (along with the syndicated and various programming from , , , , etc.). History TBA Programming News and information (under the Paramount News banner) *Paramount Evening News *Paramount Afternoon News *Paramount Late Night News *Paramount Morning News *Paramount Newsdesk *50 by 50 *120 Seconds *End-of-Week News *Paramount News Special Report Sports (under the Paramount Sports banner) *Paramount Sports Center *MLB on Paramount *NFL on Paramount *NBA on Paramount *MLS on Paramount *WWE on Paramount *UFC on Paramount *PGA Tour on Paramount *CONCACAF Champions League on Paramount *Copa Libertadores de América on Paramount *Copa Sudamericana on Paramount *UEFA Champions League on Paramount *UEFA Europa League on Paramount *The Olympic Games on Paramount *FIFA World Cup on Paramount *FIFA Confederations Cup on Paramount *CONCACAF Gold Cup on Paramount *UEFA European Championship on Paramount *Copa América on Paramount *FIFA Club World Cup on Paramount *UEFA SuperCup on Paramount *Recopa Sudamericana on Paramount Motorsports (under the Paramount Turbo banner) Paramount Turbo is the motorsports banner of the Paramount Network. Paramount Turbo and the Paramount Network are known for being the first to televise a monster truck show from the Tuscon Convention Center in 2004. *NASCAR on Paramount *Formula One on Paramount *IndyCar Series on Paramount *MotoGP on Paramount *Monster Jam on Paramount *Monster Jam International on Paramount *Monster Trucks Australia on Paramount *MonsterXTour on Paramount *National Tractor Pullers Association on Paramount *Robby Gordon's Super Stadium Trucks on Paramount *Arena Racing USA on Paramount *X-treme Ice Racing on Paramount *Monster Truck Thunder Drags on Paramount *4 Wheel Jamboree on Paramount *ARCA on Paramount *Monster Truck Showdown Kids programming (under the Nick on Paramount banner) on Saturday *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fly By the Wayside *Wayside *Sanjay and Craig *The Fairly OddParents *All Grown Up! *Breadwinners *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Winx Club *Sonic Boom *Bolts and Blip *Digimon Fusion *Astro Boy *Turbo FAST *Pokémon *Grojband *Camp Lakebottom *Jamie's Got Tentacles! *Thomas & Friends Preschool programming (under the Nick Jr. on Paramount banner) on Monday-Friday *Dora the Explorer *Max and Ruby *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *Peter Rabbit *PAW Patrol *Blue's Clues *VeggieTales in the House *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *The Zula Patrol *Doki *Dive Olly Dive! *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *LazyTown Teen programming (under the TeenNick on Paramount banner) on Sunday *Sam & Cat *Degrassi *Zoey 101 *Unfabulous *All That *The New All That *Kenan & Kel *The Amanda Show *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Clarissa Explains It All *iCarly *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers in Space Reality *Cops (imported from Spike) *Jersey Shore (imported from MTV) *Snooki & JWoow (imported from MTV) *Supernanny (imported from ABC) Movies *The Paramount Monday Night Movies *The Paramount Tuesday Night Movies *The Paramount Thursday Night Movies *The Paramount Friday Night Movies *The Paramount Saturday Night Movies *The Paramount Sunday Night Movies *The Paramount Afternoon Movie *The Paramount Late Movie *The Late Late Movie *Paramount Movie Premiere *Paramount Special Movie Documentaries *1000 Ways to Die (imported from Spike) *Debunking Myths *How We Make Things *Discovery on Paramount Comedies *South Park (imported from Comedy Central) *Robot Chicken (imported from Adult Swim) *Seinfield (imported from NBC) *Full House (imported from ABC) *Alright Already (imported from The WB) *The Office (imported from NBC) *Futurama (imported from Comedy Central) *Mr. Robinson (imported from NBC) *Drunk History (imported from Comedy Central) *Comedy Bang! Bang! (imported from IFC) *Bones (imported from Fox) *House (imported from Fox) *Entourage (imported from HBO) *The Odd Couple (imported from CBS) *Mom (imported from CBS) *Family Guy (imported from Fox) *King of the Hill (imported from Fox) *The Simpsons (imported from Fox) *Malcolm in the Middle (imported from Fox) *Sister, Sister (imported from ABC/The WB) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (imported from ABC/The WB) Horror *Beauty and the Beast (imported from The CW) *Fringe (imported from Fox) *True Blood (imported from HBO) Live Shows *American Idol (imported from Fox) *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (imported from Fox) *Beakman's World *Deal or No Deal (imported from NBC) *Pictionary *Wheel of Fortune *Jeopardy! *Monopoly Millionaires' Club *Totally Clueless (imported from MTV) *Two for the Money (imported from NBC) *McDonald's Gospelfest *The Voice (imported from NBC) *Hell's Kitchen (imported from Fox) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (imported from ABC) *The Dr. Oz Show *Dr. Phil *Judge Judy *Judge Alex *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (imported from NBC) *Live! with Kelly *The Ellen DeGeneres Show *The Wendy Williams Show *Access Hollywood *TMZ on TV *Ricki Lake *The Price is Right (imported from CBS) *The Joker's Wild (re-runs of 1972-75 and 1977-86 version) *Tic Tac Dough (re-runs of Martindale and Caldwell versions) *Family Feud Slogans *"Paramount Network. The New Network." (May-September 1981) *"Paramount. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) *"Paramount. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) *"Paramount. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) *"Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount." (1984-1985) *"We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount." (1985-1986) *"Paramount. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) *"Paramount. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) *"Paramount. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) *"See the Best on Paramount." (1989-1990) *"Paramount. America's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) *"We're the Best Network in the Country. Paramount." (1991-1992) *"Paramount. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) *"America Turns to Us! We are Paramount!" (1993-1994) *"Paramount. All the Best." (1994-1995) *"Paramount. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) *"Entertainment is Paramount!" (1996-1997) *"You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount!" (1997-1998) *"You and Paramount. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) *"Paramount. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) *"Paramount. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) *"Americans Trust Paramount." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) *"Paramount. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) *"Paramount. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) *"Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount!" (2003-2004) *"You and Me and Paramount." (2004-2005) *"Paramount is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) *"Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount." (2006-2007) *"Paramount. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) *"Paramount. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) *"Paramount. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) *"You Can See it All on Paramount." (2010-January 2011) *"Paramount. 30 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) *"That Special Feeling is on Paramount." (2011-2012) *"Paramount. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) *"Paramount. It's All Right Here." (2013-2014) *"Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night)" (2014-2015) *"Something's Happening on Paramount!" (2015-2016) *"You've Got A Friend on Paramount." (2016-present) Affiliates See List of Paramount Network affiliates. Category:Paramount Network Category:Viacom Category:Fictional television networks Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Fictional television broadcasters